Steam irons are known that include a steam generator and an ironing plate coupled to the steam generator and which contacts the garments to be ironed. Steam generated in the steam generator is expelled onto the garments through holes in the ironing plate. Such irons contain control electronics to control the operation of the steam generator within an optimum temperature range. The ironing plate is passively heated by conduction of heat from the steam generator at the areas of contact between the steam generator and the ironing plate. The control electronics maintain the operation of the steam generator and the thermally coupled ironing plate, within an optimum temperature range.
Steam generators in such known steam irons include a high power heating element which can cause a relatively large temperature overshoot in the steam generator. In certain circumstances, where a temperature overshoot occurs and the iron is left unused for a period of time, the thermal energy in the steam generator can cause the ironing plate to heat up to a temperature towards or even over the upper limit of the optimum temperature range. Such overheating can also create hot spots in the ironing plate proximate the areas where the steam generator is coupled to the ironing plate.